


Texts from Molly

by orphan_account



Series: Texts from- [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Molly - Freeform, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock - Freeform, texts, the return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock is trying to discretely slip back to his old life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Molly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters

_Are you still here?_

_SH_

_Why wouldn’t I be?_

_Molly_

_We need your help._

_SH_

_We?_

_Molly_

_I do._

_SH_

_With what?_

_Molly_

 

_You mind if I pop by?_

_SH_

_Does it matter or are you going to do it anyway?_

_Molly_

“The latter,” someone said. Molly jumped and shouted a bit. Of course he was there. It was the first time she had seen Sherlock since Moriarty. He was standing in the lab door, partially obscured in shadows, a cell phone lighting his face.

            “I assumed as much,” said Molly. She was still breathing heavily after being scared. Sherlock put the phone in his pocket and stepped out of the shadows and into the center of the lab. His right foot was in a brace, and it looked like he was avoiding putting to much weight on it. The long black coat was gone, replaced by a old maroon sweatshirt that had recently been cleaned, and his face looked tired. 

            “And you still jumped,” he pointed out.

            “Didn’t expect you immediately,” Molly shrugged. “What do you need?”

            “Mycroft had gotten rid of the records in government files. Or rather buried and altered them,” Sherlock said.

            “And?”

            “I need to know who has a paper copy.”

            “Of what?”

            “You know what.”

            “Your death certificate.” Sherlock nodded. Molly frowned.

            “Can’t your brother just look it up?” she asked.

            “No,” said Sherlock, shaking his head. “It’s only issued to family members. I’ve taken care of that, but I assume other copies where made.”

            “And you think I know where they are?” said Molly.

            “I know you know where they are,” Sherlock corrected.

            “John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Sally Donavan,” Molly told him. “Although I thought you could have figured that out yourself.”

            “Donovan’s got one?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes, but Molly just nodded at him.

            “Yeah. Dunno why, I was surprised when she asked. Must’ve felt bad about what happened. She’d gone into it thinking you’d get arrested or tried or something. Not, you know-,”

            “Commit suicide,” Sherlock finished.

            “It’s actually good you came when you did,” said Molly. “I don’t actually know how much longer I can keep this lie up.”

            “You’re going to have, just for a bit,” said Sherlock. “Can’t be to hard.”

            “You have no idea how hard it can be. I had to sit and watch your only friends in the world think you jumped of a building. I watched John pine away for months, knowing all long it was a lie and not being able to do anything about it,” Molly said. “You’ve got to come back Sherlock. Otherwise I might not be able to do it anymore.”

            “Please Molly,” said Sherlock. “Just a little longer. I promise.” He didn’t wait for her to reply, and instead turned out the door and vanished down the hall.

 

-~-

 

_You said soon._

_Molly_

_It’s been two weeks._

_Molly_

_Sherlock answer me._

_Molly_

_I’m not kidding._

_Molly_

_If you don’t come back soon I’ll just tell them._

_Molly_

_I will, I’ve got John on steep dial._

_Molly_

_Lestrade too, actually._

_Molly_

 

_Sherlock!_

_Molly_

_Just a little longer._

_SH_

_How long is that?_

_Molly_

_A little longer._

_SH_

_Three and a half years ago you said a little while._

_Molly_

_Two weeks ago you said soon._

_Molly_

 

_You can see why I want clarification._

_Molly_

_How long is a ‘little longer’?_

_Molly_

_Another week? Month? Year?_

_Molly_

_Answer me._

_Molly_

_You can’t hide ever._

_Molly_

_Yes I can._

_Sherlock_

_I’m calling Lestrade and telling him what I know._

_Molly_

_Tuesday._

_SH_

_What?_

_Molly._

_Give until Tuesday. Three days._

_SH_

_I’m holding you to that._

_Molly_


End file.
